SCM
'''Introdução''' A última década do século XX foi um período de rápida mudança para as empresas, mudança essa que não abrandou até agora, antes pelo contrário, tornou-se ainda mais célere neste início século XXI. Estas mudanças obrigam as empresas a terem resposta rápida às alterações e serem capazes de se transformar para sobreviverem num mercado global extremamente competitivo. Um exemplo desta constante necessidade de metamorfose por parte das empresas e a importância que tem para o seu futuro sucesso foi a situação no mercado de retalho nos [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Estados_Unidos Estados Unidos da América] desde a década de 30 até actualmente, no ano de 2010: A [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Montgomery_Ward Montgomery Ward] era a líder de mercado durante os anos 30 e 40. No entanto, após a Segunda Guerra Mundial, a classe média americana iniciou um êxodo da cidade para os subúrbios, movimentação que a Montgomery Ward foi lenta a responder, permitindo aos seus principais rivais, a Sears and Roebuck (mais conhecida por [http://www.sears.com/ Sears]) tomar a liderança através de uma estratégia que consistiu em abrir diversas lojas pequenas nos subúrbios (em contraste com as grandes lojas departamentais nos centros das cidades da Montgomery Ward), proporcionando localizações mais convenientes, evitando aos residentes dos subúrbios ter que se deslocar para efectuar as suas compras no centro da cidade. Entretanto a Sears manteve a sua posição no topo até ser verificar nos anos 70 um período de inflação e altos índices de desemprego nos Estados Unidos da América, levando os clientes a procurar postos de venda que proporcionassem descontos. A então relativamente nova [http://www.kmart.com/ Kmart] foi a que respondeu mais depressa a essa procura, permitindo-lhe subir ao nível de líder de mercado de retalho durante as décadas de 70 e 80. Até que se chegou aos anos 90 e a [http://www.walmart.com/ Wal-Mart] se tornou a nova líder de mercado através de uma estratégia multifacetada baseada em descontos em produtos de marca, postos de venda em pequenas comunidades e um melhor serviço de apoio ao cliente. No entanto o elemento distintivo era a sua politica de preços baixos, apenas possível graças à percepção que a Wal-Mart teve da importância de um sistema de cadeias de abastecimento bem estabelecido desde a compra à entrega dos produtos nas suas lojas e apostando continuamente no melhoramente da gestão das suas cadeias de abastecimento. Bardi,E., Coyle,J., Langley,J., Novack,R.: ''Supply chain management: a logistics perspective‎'',8th Edition, Cengage Learning Inc.,2009 A Wal-Mart é a líder no mercado de retalho desde os anos 90 até ao presente, tendo sido a organização que se encontra no primeiro lugar da conceituada lista da revista [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fortune Fortune], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fortune_500 Fortune 500] na sua versão de 2010 Fortune 500, April 2010. A Sears foi comprada e fundida com a Kmart em 2005 e juntas procuram reestruturar-se desde então para quebrar a hegemonia da Wal-Mart; já a Montgomery Ward foi perdendo terreno até desaparecer por completo em 2001. Neste exemplo verificam-se alguns velhos adágios do mundo dos negócios tais como “A mudança é inevitável; já o crescimento e melhoramento são opcionais” e “Quando a mudança ocorre mais rapidamente fora da organização do que dentro, o fim aproxima-se”. Nota-se a importância da compreensão do que é uma [[cadeia de abastecimento]] e de como se deve gerir, [[Inovação | inovar]] e melhorá-la. '''História da SCM''' O termo SCM foi criado por dois consultores, R. Oliver e M. Weber, em 1982. Segundo estes autores, a cadeia de abastecimento eleva a missão da logística para se tornar numa das principais preocupações da gestão uma vez que só a gestão de topo pode assegurar que objectivos funcionais conflituosos ao longo da cadeia de abastecimento sejam reconciliados e balanceados e que uma estratégia de sistemas integrados que reduza o nível de vulnerabilidade seja desenvolvida e implementada. Oliver, R., Webber, M.: ''Supply-chain management: logistics catches up with strategy'', Outlook, Booz, Allen and Hamilton Inc., Outlook, 1982 Tornou-se um termo comum a partir da década de 90, sendo que anteriormente era usado no mundos dos negócios termos mais gerais como "logística" ou "gestão de operações",Hugos,M.: ''Essentials of supply management'',2nd Edition, John Wiley & Sons Inc., 2006 tendo grande parte do seu desenvolvimento sido feito na indústria automobilística devido ao alto nível de competitividade existente nesta actividade e ao seu pioneirismo na implantação de inovações tecnológicas e de gestão dentro do ramo industrial, sendo a aplicação dos conceitos de gestão da cadeia de abastecimento considerada sinónimo de se procurar competitividade a nível global.Lima,R., Soares,R.: [http://www.simpep.feb.unesp.br/anais/anais_13/artigos/740.pdf ''História, práticas e medição de desempenho de SCM de uma empresa de autopeças''], 2006 Supply Chain Management Visto que os negócios individuais já não actuam como entidades autónomas mas antes dentro de cadeias de abastecimento, o maior teste às capacidades de uma equipa gestão é a sua capacidade de integrar a vasta e complexa rede de relações existentes dentro de uma companhia e os seus diferentes aliados empresariais. A gestão destas relações e ligações é referida como ''Supply Chain Management'' (SCM) ou Gestão de Cadeias de Abastecimento sendo este um conceito de gestão que pode ajudar um negócio a ter uma vista geral ou gerir cooperações numa cadeia de abastecimento baseando se numa vista holística, em que se dá ênfase à importância do todo e à interdependência das partes.Lambert, D.: ''Supply chain management: processes, partnerships, performance‎'',3rd edition, Supply Chain Management Institute, United States of America, 2008 É tipicamente vista como estando entre as organizações completamente integradas verticalmente, em que todo o fluxo material é feito por uma só firma, e aquelas cujas diferentes entidades operam independentemente. Ganesham,R., Harrison,T.: [http://lcm.csa.iisc.ernet.in/scm/supply_chain_intro.html''An Introduction to Supply Chain Management''], 1995 A SCM oferece a oportunidade de capturar a sinergia da integração das inter- e intra-relações das companhias, proporcionando assim um novo modo de gerir um negócio e relações com outros membros de uma cadeia de abastecimento, visto uma cadeia de abastecimento ser mais de que uma cadeia de negócios, tratando-se, como já foi referida anteriormente, de uma rede de empresas e relacionamentos. Obviamente que para convencer uma empresa ou companhia a tornar-se parte de uma cadeia de abastecimento é necessário haver uma situação ''win-win'', ou seja, em que ambas as partes saiam a ganhar a longo prazo, embora muitas vezes não seja essa a situação a curto prazo. Ultrapassar as barreiras organizacionais, alinhar as estratégias e acelerar o fluxo ao longo da cadeia de abastecimento são temas comuns que se abordam quando se fala em melhorar a competitividade de uma [[cadeia de abastecimento]] e podem ser melhores compreendidos observando a [[Casa da SCM]].Kilger,C., Stadtler, H.: ''Supply chain management and advanced planning: concepts, models, software and case studies'',4th edition, Springer-Verlag Berlin Heidelberg, 2008 '''Oportunidades da SCM''' Uma [[cadeia de abastecimento]] bem construída e gerida permite a uma organização oferecer elevados níveis de serviço ao cliente mantendo níveis de stock e custos de vendas mais baixos que a competição. Como companhias como a Wal-MartBardi,E., Coyle,J., Langley,J., Novack,R.: ''Supply chain management: a logistics perspective‎'',8th Edition, Cengage Learning Inc.,2009, a [http://www.apple.com/ Apple]Wehlage,C.:[http://www.amrresearch.com/content/View.aspx?pmillid=21639 ''How the Digital Supply Chain Made Apple No. 1 on the Supply Chain Top 25''], AMR Research, 2008 e a [http://www.dell.com/ Dell Computer] (a maior empresa de distribuição de computadores nos E.U.A.)Gilmore,D.:[http://www.scdigest.com/assets/FirstThoughts/08-04-10.php ''The New Supply Chain Lessons from Dell''], Supply Chain Digest, 2008 já demonstraram, se uma organização souber criar uma cadeia de abastecimento que responda à procura do mercado e consiga-se ajustar às novas tecnologias e tirar proveito delas, terá possibilidades de deixar de ser uma empresa pequena mas se tornar num colosso a nível mundial. Se outrora os mercados eram definidos pela disponibilidade dos produtos, hoje em dia são definidos pela evolução da procura por parte do cliente final, ou seja, para além da organização ter que disponibilizar o produto sem falhas, também tem agora com que se preocupar com os serviços de apoio ao cliente, a flexibilidade da procura e o desenvolvimento e inovação dos seus produtos, sendo essencial que a organização determine onde se situa na cadeia de abastecimento dos mercados que pretende servir e quais as actividades em que se deve focar para criar valor. Cadeias de abastecimento que abonem mais valor para o seu cliente final geram uma procura forte pelos seus produtos e serviço, sendo consideradas um bom lugar para os produtores, fornecedores de serviços logísticos, distribuidores e retalhistas fazerem negócios. A eficácia de toda a cadeia de abastecimento afecta bastante a capacidade da organização para prosperar, e por isso os standards de performance têm evoluído com as cadeias de abastecimento ao longo do tempo, barrando a entrada a organizações que não alcancem esses standards. O que isto significa é que são boas nas suas operações nucleares da cadeia de abastecimento trabalham em conjunto em cadeias de abastecimento criadas por uma “selecção natural” (em que as organizações mais fracas desaparecem da rede) que irão proporcionar a maior quantidade de valor para o cliente final. Significa também que há um grande potencial de lucro a ter-se por parte das organizações que aprendam a cooperar e gerar eficácia, eficiência e poupança para todos. Organizações experientes que existam em mercados específicos e que aprendam a trabalhar em conjunto para atingir novos níveis de eficácia, eficiência e poupança, irão gerar cadeias de abastecimento que crescem mais rapidamente que as outras cadeias de abastecimento de outros mercados. [[Ficheiro:Bottlenecks.jpg|thumb|263px|Como resolver ''bottlenecks'']]As oportunidades para uma cadeia de abastecimento surgem normalmente em duas categorias: a do arranjo e melhoramento do que já existe e a da construção de algo novo. Em ambas as categorias é necessário definir um objectivo principal e então procurar atingi-lo. Para a primeira categoria segue-se o plano de acção sugerido por Eliyahu GoldrattCox,J.,Goldratt,E.:''The Goal: A Process of Ongoing Improvement'',3rd edition, North River Press, 2004 em que: *Identifica-se os pontos de estrangulamento ou gargalos (''bottlenecks'') do sistema, analisando os fluxos de material na cadeia de abastecimento, detectando onde se ocorrem mais atrasos; *Decide-se como se maximiza as actividades que são pontos de estrangulamento, uma vez que a taxa de produção do sistema é igual à taxa de produção dos pontos de estrangulamento; *Sincroniza-se a produção das outras actividades com a produção nos pontos de estrangulamento para que a produção seja processada eficientemente por estes; *Eleva-se a capacidade de produção dos pontos de estrangulamentos, aumentando a sua eficiência e, consequentemente, a do sistema; *Repete-se os passos anteriores, uma vez que o aumento de produção de um antigo ponto de estrangulamento pode originar outros pontos de estrangulamento. Para a segunda categoria, segue-se os passos sugeridos por Michael HugosHugos,M.: Essentials of supply management,2nd Edition, John Wiley & Sons Inc., 2006 em que se tem que criar: *Critérios, sendo estes divididos em quatro categorias que terão que ser respeitas para que um sistema tenha sucesso: **Eficiência Interna; **Apoio ao Cliente; **Flexibilidade da Procura; **Desenvolvimento do Produto; *Desenho conceptual para que um sistema que possa cumprir os objectivos e respeitar os critérios definidos; *Objectivos; *Análises de Custo/Benefício que verifiquem que vale a pena desenvolver o projecto. [[Ficheiro:NovaSC.jpg|frame|center|O que é necessário criar para desenvolver um novo sistema de abastecimento]] Para ambas as categorias é mais sensato efectuar pequenos avanços do que tentar de início um grande salto que terá maior probabilidade de errar o alvo. O avanço por pequenos passos permite que cada passo tenha um risco associado mais pequeno e é mais fácil gerir as alterações efectuadas, aumentando a probabilidade de serem bem sucedidas. Um grande salto implica mais risco e o custo de errar é muito mais elevado. '''O Futuro para a SCM''' O passo a que as mudanças e [[Inovação | inovações]] acontecem actualmente é bastante elevado. Ao longo desta década de 2010 as organizações dos diferentes segmentos de mercado irão aprender a desenhar e implementar as suas cadeias de abastecimento para melhorar a sua competitividade nos mercados em que actuam, criando cadeias de abastecimento que lhes permitem desenvolver e entregar produtos e proporcionar níveis de serviço a preços que a competição não consegue igualar. Muita dessa evolução dependerá da maneira como as organizações usarem de maneiras novas e diferentes a Internet, tendo aprendido com a evolução da mesma ao longo da década de 1990 e 2000. Uma possível analogia histórica sobre o está a acontecer é o que se sucedeu à aproximadamente 200 anos atrás, no inicio de um período histórico que viria a ser conhecido como a [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Revolu%C3%A7%C3%A3o_Industrial Revolução Industrial]. As pessoas de então sentiam que algo com um poderoso potencial havia sido libertado com a invenção do motor a vapor, proporcionando pela primeira vez na história da humanidade uma fonte de energia movível que podia gerar eficazmente energia quando necessário para um grande variedade de tarefas. A Idade Industrial criada pela Revolução Industrial, que iria durar até ao início da Idade da Informação (a década de 1980)Friedman,G.: ''The Next 100 Years: A Forecast for the 21st Century'',1st edition, Doubleday, 2009, viria a ser muito mais do que a época do motor a vapor, evoluindo para tecnologias energéticas mais avançadas como o motor eléctrico e a energia atómica. Com o surgimento e expansão da Internet foi criado pela primeira vez uma rede de comunicação multi-direccional global que está sempre ligada, tendo custos tão baixos que não é necessário às organizações salvarem dinheiro ligando-se apenas periodicamente. À medida que mais e mais organizações usam a Internet e outras redes de comunicação para criar ligações permanentes entre si, também vão encontrando novas maneiras de partilhar dados que lhes permite coordenar melhor as suas interacções e adaptar-se de maneira cada vez mais rápida às mudanças que surjam. Estas capacidades resultam numa eficiência e eficácia que podem ser traduzidas em lucro.Hugos,M.: Essentials of supply management,2nd Edition, John Wiley & Sons Inc., 2006 Uma vez que a gestão de cadeias de abastecimento é um processo de coordenação entre organizações, as organizações que aprendam a coordenar-se em tempo tornam-se incrementalmente mais eficazes, lucrativas e rápidas a detectar oportunidades que os seus competidores que não adiram com a mesma celeridade às novas tecnologias. Referências